I Love You
by AngelHymn
Summary: Draco Malfoy gave up the wizarding world; the world he had known all of his life. All to follow the woman who have stolen his heart, Hermione Granger. But Hermione only sees him as a trickster.
1. I love you

Draco Malfoy gave up the wizarding world; the world he had known all of his life. All to follow the woman who have stolen his heart, Hermione Granger. But Hermione only sees him as a trickster.

A/N: A little something for you guys since I haven't updated nor edited my story for the longest time. This is tribute to my favourite romance author.

Chapter 1:

"DRACO!" Hermione's frustrated yell sounded on the four corners of the quaint café shop she quietly occupied until the face of Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence appeared in front of her in no more than half a foot .

"Hello Hermione!" Draco greeted her cheerfully seemingly unaffected by her outburst. "What was that sigh about earlier? Missed me already, love?" he finished with a grin.

"In your dreams Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, pushing his face away from her forcefully. "AND GET YOUR ANNOYING FACE AWAY FROM ME!"

With a smile still plastered on his face he took the liberty of claiming the sit across from her. Hermione had to count to ten to calm herself.

_Annoying stupid ferret! _She screamed inside of her head, she has done enough verbal screaming for the day, more and people would start thinking she's insane.

She was jolted back into reality when she felt Draco's leg brush across hers. She hated his long legs the stupidly small round wooden table and the way the smug smile on his face is seemingly directed towards her, she wanted to punch it off but settled on glaring him off. "Quit that Malfoy if you know what's good for you."

"You're so sweet as usual love, am sure a kiss would do you lots of good." He said puckering his lips and leaning forward to Hermione. Hermione lifted her steaming cup of Mocha to Draco in a threatening manner. "Try it Malfoy and I swear I'll pour every drop of this on your face!"

"HEY!" Marivic the owner of the shop and her cousin called out, "Quarrelling is NOT allowed in here Mione!"

"Let them be Vicky, lover's quarrels happen all the time especially in their case." Peter, Marivic's husband said embracing his wife. "Remember when we used to get into one?"

They were newlywed and one could just see the love flowing from them. Hermione was envious of her cousin, not because of Peter but because she finally found love while her on the other hand… her eyes went to Draco Malfoy… only have this lying arse who loves to tease her around to the point that she feels smoke coming out of her ears. And as the fates have it, the jerk grinned widely at her when he noticed that she was looking at him.

"You know Peter I'd rather have a lover's quarrel with a snake." And for some insane reason her imagination supplied her with an image of a snarling professor Snape.

"HA! Funny Granger!" Draco huffed indignant. "I am far more handsome and more DELECTABLE than some cold blooded reptile! We're not even in a competition! I win hands down!"

Hermione just raised a brow and quietly sipped her Mocha. _Egotistical brat. _

"Choose me and you'd also have an unlimited supply of hugs and kisses from yours truly, day or night."

"Drake!" whined a voice from somewhere in the coffee shop and a second after, a girl appeared by Draco's side. "Why do you just offer that to Hermione? There are a lot of other girls here who would wholeheartedly take on whatever you have to offer!"

She can hear more voices of women second the motion and see more women appearing by his side, lightly placing their hands on his shoulders, arms and back; one even had her hand on his thigh.

_Ugh. As if I give a damn._

He looked charmingly at all the women around him and smiled. Always the playboy, she thought, mentally rolling her eyes at him and the women around him who were either blushing or dreamily smiling and sighing at his gesture.

"Ladies that's because I only have one heart to offer and that heart belongs to this fiery yet lovely woman here." He said taking hold of her hand. "Isn't that right, Hermione?"

She saw the other women walking back to their respective tables, hear wolf whistles and teasing everywhere.

"I wished you told me the same!" She heard a girl say from somewhere.

"Nice line Drake! Which movie was that from?" Teased someone.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" She heard the crowd chant and the susceptible ferret was actually about to follow through! He was bringing her hand closer to his lips and to save him from the trouble she forcefully forced her knuckles on the corner of his lips.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right!" She said unblinkingly.

"Mione, you split my lip! Look there's blood!" He said showing her a tiny smudge of blood on his forefinger.

Hermione raised her brow when Draco pouted at her. Does he expect her to baby him and fall to her knees asking for forgiveness because of a tiny little cut? No siree.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" She sighed. "You know for a big guy like yourself, you sure whine a lot."

"Kiss me!" He proclaimed. "They said true love's kiss is the ultimate remedy to all sort of sickness and pain." And a blindingly bright smile replaced the pout on his face.

"Drop dead Malfoy!" _I really want to kick this idiot's arse to the moon and back! _

And the girl from earlier, Rose, Draco's number one fan, appeared once again by his side and turned his head towards her. "I'd kiss you." The girl said smiling at him. "Just what sort of kiss would you like?" And it was a repeat of the earlier scene. Girls were flocking by his side and this time, they were all trying to kiss him.

She had enough. How in the name of everything holy would she be able to write with all the simpering women in front of her providing her a highly disturbing scene of trying to kiss the ferret.

She abruptly stood and the women flocking Malfoy turned their eyes to her, there was a bit of fear in them. They must be afraid that she'd do something to them or make a scene. _Bluh! A scene for the ferret? _With her head held up high, she swiftly walked towards the café's exit.

"Drake! What are you waiting for? Go after her!" She heard someone say as the door behind her closed.

As if the stupid little ferret would chase after her. He was only toying with her, teasing her, so there's no way he'd go after her. That Ferret seems to get some form of sadistic pleasure whenever he annoys her and proclaims his pseudo unending love for her. Perhaps what makes her a fun target for him is her transparency; with all her emotions showing up on her face.

Earlier in the café before Malfoy appeared she was thinking of when would her soul mate, the would-be love of her life would come.

"Mione…"

Hermione jumped out of her skin in fright and abruptly turned to her side. It was Draco Malfoy! She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice his presence. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking." He said nonchalantly. "Is it illegal to walk nowadays and do you own the streets now?"

"NO! But can you get away from me? About a metre or two would suffice! I'm getting annoyed with your ever constant presence!" She said jabbing him with a finger on his chest.

"Malfoy I swear I'd make you wish you were back in your mother's womb if I don't get a boyfriend because of your antics!"

"Pfft. Don't be pretentious Hermione." He said giving him a sideway glance as he continued walking beside her. "Admit it that you actually like it that someone as handsome and delectable as me is always around showering you with affections."

"Well, it's not really your fault you feel all tingly inside, I mean that's a normal reaction when someone as gorgeous as I am, showers my attention to a normal girl like you."

"Oh is he arrogant!" Hermione simmered more on the inside and imagined the most painful ways of torturing Draco into promising never to come near her again with his antics.

"And don't blame me that you're still single." He looked thoughtfully at her before continuing, "if you've just admit it a long time ago that you have the hots for me, I would have given you the chance of how it'd be with- ouch!"

He wasn't able to finish his litany as Hermione brought her foot, hard down on his right foot.

"Hey ! That's twice today that you physically harassed me!"

"Draco." She smiled in a threateningly sweet manner at him. "Let me remind you that in the last 3 years that you've started with this faux show of loving me to kingdom come, that you my dear have been always hurt because of your annoying antics."

"Once is enough for a wise man Draco. So, if you have any wisdom in any fiber of your body, you would stop this nonsense."

With that said, Hermione walked inside her house that they've finally reached.

"Wisdom dies love whenever a man is in love with all his heart." He whispered softly to the wind as Hermione walked away. He called out to her and shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" He saw her roll her eyes, mutter something under her breath and disappear inside her house.

With a bittersweet smile, he walked next door to his house.

A/N: Hope you guys like that! It's a one shot for now maybe once I finish my other story I might continue with this if you guys would like me to. I said 'might', okay?


	2. Waiting for Love

A/n: You guys would love this chapter, hopefully ! More DRAMIONE goodness! in my POV that is!

READ between the lines to find out how they really feel about each other.

Chapter 2: Waiting For Love

Hermione stretched the sleep out of her limbs and worked out the kinks and finally, satisfied with her stretching, turned her head towards her bedroom window. It must be around noon, judging by the position of the sun.

Grabbing her towel she headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Today, she will be going to her editor's office and it wouldn't do if she goes without showering. She showers everyday anyway, it's not like she's in northern Europe where it's frigidly cold.

After checking herself on the mirror, she headed downstairs which leads to the house's living room. And to her dismay, she saw the one and only Draco Malfoy sitting in their couch happily eating what appears to be apple pie while chatting with her mother.

It seems like the two were in the middle of a pleasant conversation since neither of them noticed her presence immediately.

Without a glance or any form of acknowledgment to Malfoy's presence, she walked towards her mother, bent down and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Morning mum." She said casually and then proceeded to the direction of the front door.

"Hermione!" She heard her mother's sharp call.

She turned a 180 on her spot with a nonchalant expression plastered in her face and for some reason unknown to her, irritation is written all over her mother's face.

"Well, young lady, aren't you going to greet Draco? He's right here you know." She said with irritation ringing in her voice. "And where are you going?"

"MUM! It's just Draco!" She plead/whined her case. "And have you forgotten? I told you yesterday that I'm going to meet-up with my editor at 2.30pm today to submit my works!"

"Don't you give me that 'it's just Draco' " Her mother said in a sharp tone. "Just because you don't get along with him doesn't mean you could be rude to him! I didn't raise you that way Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione realized that Elmira Jane Granger is serious. Compliance is a must whenever she uses her full name, in the past she used to get punished otherwise. Besides there's something in her higher than usual tone of voice that makes her obey the older woman. An angry mother does not bode well and the source of said anger is her not greeting the ferret.

She waved the white flag inside her head. Alright, she has to greet the ferret which is easier said than done.

Without turning to face him she could already see the triumphant grin on the ferret's face. Oh how she would love to wring his neck! Turning to him, she confirmed that he is indeed sporting a triumphant grin. A big one at that.

"Draco." She said finally, nodding her head a bit in acknowledgment of his presence.

Draco shook his gently. "I want the same greeting you gave mama Jane." He happily delivered while grinning from ear to ear. "But I want mine in the lips!"

"Mama!" She pleaded, turning to her mother.

But her mother felt amusement rather than sympathy for her daughter and even laughed light-heartedly.

"He's only teasing you dear." Her mother said with laughter still ringing in her voice. "Hermione be a doll and accompany Draco here whilst I am away giving some pie to your auntie Celina."

"But mama! Why do I have to stay here? Auntie's only a block away, it wouldn't take you long and I have to go-" She stopped in mid-sentence because of the sharp look bordering glare that her mother gave her.

"It's only 12.30pm dear," her mother said through greeted teeth and an obviously feigned smile.

"You could use the car although… you would still make it on time even if you don't since its only 30mins away at most if you're riding the bus, and as you've said dear, I won't take long." Flashing a smile to her, she went to the kitchen, presumably to get another pie that she made earlier and went out of the front door.

She sighed in resignation, took a sit beside the couch which is furthest from the side of the couch that Malfoy is occupying, facing the t.v set. She is determined not to interact with him at all cost. But obviously he wouldn't have it and scooted closer to her.

"Hermione, here have some pie."Draco said slicing a good portion of the pie on the center table and into a porcelain saucer. "Eat. You're getting thinner these days."

"If you must know, guys like to have something to hug other than skin and bones."

The retort in her tongue died as the heavenly scent of the pie wafted to her nostrils. She started digging in to the pie. She hasn't eaten anything since dinner last night. She was too busy finishing her novel that was due today. Normally, she don't skip meals and truth be told, she loves eating, just that it doesn't show with her physique.

She was too busy munching her pie and didn't notice that Draco was staring at her. "Taste good, doesn't it?" Still she didn't reply and just continued eating.

"Your hand can't be given to marriage… yet." He added the last word thoughtfully.

THAT did get her attention so much that she choked on her pie.

"What was that supposed to mean Malfoy?" She snarled after she dislodged the pie from her esophagus.

"Well my dear, it's no secret that you can't cook and sometimes when the husband is tired from work, he would appreciate a nice meal." Rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner he added, "Weird… your mother is a terrific chef and yet, you her only daughter couldn't cook for the life of you. Why is that Hermione?"

"I don't have any motivation at all to learn to cook as of yet." She answered absentmindedly.

"I only want to cook for my husband and my children." She suddenly froze. He did NOT need to hear THAT. "Well, it would be nice if he'd be the cook, I find guys who can cook rather interesting…"

Draco nodded his head in understanding, an idea forming in his head.

"Drop by my place tomorrow for lunch!" He said enthusiastically with a smile. "I'll cook you an amazing feast!"

"You?" She asked mockingly. "You probably can't even fry eggs."

Draco slumped himself down on her armchair and leaned to her eye level.

"Oh please Granger." He answered back, in an equally mocking voice but somehow much more light-hearted. "Don't put me in the same level as you."

"Fortunately, unlike you my love, I'm a chef extraordinaire!"

"So what you say?" He asked with a boyish grin. "One o'clock tomorrow?"

"No, thank you." She said dismissively.

Hermione then placed the empty porcelain on the table, crossed her arms in front of her and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Let say, that yes, you're correct, you're a terrific cook but so what?"

"It wouldn't change a thing." Lifting her chin up in defiance she added, "and for all I know you might poison me."

"My, are you by any chance afraid of me?" His smile turned rather seductive. "Your evasive diction implies so."

He reached out his hands to her and placed them on her shoulders, run them down her arms and forearms, uncrossing them and finally, holding her hands. And staring deeply into her eyes he emphasized, "You're afraid to get close to me… cause then you wouldn't be able to hide from your true feelings… that you're utterly and helplessly in love with me…" he whispered breathily.

Her ire rose to a whole new level and she shoved him as hard as she could and because it was unexpected, he tumbled backward on the couch. In her blind anger, she straddled his prone form, unaware of the image it presented and its effect on the one being straddled.

"Afraid to get close to you? Me? In love with you? " She scoffed as she made herself more comfortable on top of him. "Is this close enough for you Draco?" She asked deviously as she bent her upper body close to him.

'_Much too close'_ He thought to himself and swallowed hard, fending and fighting off 'other' sensations building inside him.

"So you see my dear Draco, your close proximity don't affect me at all." She whispered into his ear with her warm breath tickling the shell of his ear, much like how he did earlier.

Exerting this much seductive prowess in her part, she expected him to be fretting a bit or uncomfortable in the very least but she couldn't feel that he is in the least bit. He was just staring at her in a trance-like manner. Damn! She thought to herself. She tried to exude sexiness in that last act. She was sure the ferret would be beaten in his own game, too bad it seems like he's immune to it.

'_Must be because of all the women he dated and bedded before.' _She thought and a bitter taste formed in her mouth.

"Not affected at all Hermione?" He asked staring into her eyes with an unexplainable emotion swimming into them. "Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

That's odd. How would the ferret know that her heart's beating fast? He wasn't touching her in any pulse point. Looking down, she noticed that she leaned down too much on him, her breast is pressed against his chest! And in her panic, she placed her hands on his chest to separate her bosom from his chest

And when she did she realized two things. First, it wasn't her heart beating fast, it was his! And that he's totally rigid under her touch.

"You dummy! That's your heart working double time!" Eying him she added, "And why are you so stiff?"

He was saved from answering her question when Harry appeared from the living room's entrance which he could see from his prone and straddled position. He saw the widening of Harry's eyes for a split second before an impish smile appeared on his face. He also saw Hermione's mother a few steps behind Harry.

"Mum! No! You can't enter!" He said blocking Elmira's view with his back and arms. Good thing he's a foot or so taller than her. "It's censored! No parents allowed!"

Blushing at Harry's word, she scrambled to her feet and glared at Malfoy who was slowly recollecting himself from the couch.

"Harry!" She heard Elmira's motherly-warning. "What are you talking about you silly boy? Let me through now!"

"Hermione! Draco!" She heard her mother gaily voice, "How did your little time alone went? Good I hope?"

Hermione shook her head and Draco just shrugged.

"Mum, I really have to go now," looking at her wristwatch she added in a rather surprised voice, "It's already 1pm."

'_Oh my! That only happened in 30 minutes? Felt much longer.'_ She thought to herself as she exited.

She saw that the impish smile was still on Harry's face, so in her way out, she bumped him on purpose. Too bad, it didn't do much to him.

She sighed as she walked to their house's exit, Draco has EVERYONE believing his little charade about loving her til the end of time. It's a wonder to her why they couldn't see through his facade, even her family believes him! If they just knew him for what he really is! A lieing womanizing skirt chaser! With different women left and right!

When she made it out of the house, she briefly glance her car over, shook her head, and opted to commute.

Since her father's tragic car accident, her preference for driving significantly dropped. And reflected on Harry while walking towards the bus stop. He seemed to be doing quite well now.

Many were shocked when the boy-who-lived and the vanquisher of the Dark Lord went with her when she chose the muggle world over the wizarding world. But not her. She had somehow expected the decision.

Harry wasn't the type to bask in the attention that would be bestowed upon him because of his feat of defeating Voldemort and quiet frankly, he believes that it was a combined effort and not a one-man-job that vanquished the Dark Lord. And add to the fact that Ginny Weasley, the young woman he loved, fell in the last throes of the war, it was no surprise for her that he'd choose to come with her.

Her mother insisted immediately that Harry stay with them after hearing their case, she was lonely anyway with her father's accident. The prospect of having two children around the house sounded a good idea to her. Yes, they were still children for her, not like small kids but still her children that she could look after and see progress. And now, Harry IS being more like the brother she never had. He even calls her mother, mum.

'_Mum's too nice! Even the ferret's calling her mama Jane!' _she thought glumly as she sat on the bus.

The full moon looked especially beautiful to Draco, it must be because of how Hermione pressed herself against him earlier. And she did it all by herself!

"Earth to Draco?" Harry said waving a beer in front of Draco's face.

He looked at him and with a goofy smile, he took the offered beer.

"Man, you're scaring me." Harry said staring at his friend. "You know if you really want to get somewhere with Hermione, you better change your tactic."

And taking a swig of his beer he added, "It wouldn't take a genius to see that it's not working for you." Walking to where he Draco is seated, he knocked his head lightly with his beer's bottle. "Just what was playing in this head of yours when you decided to use teasing as a way to get into her heart?"

"And what did you expect me to do?" he asked taking a sip of his own beer he continued. "We set-off in the wrong foot both in the wizarding world and in the muggle world."

"With the way how we met again in this world 3 years ago, I couldn't just send flowers and chocolates to her along with love letters." He took a deep breath and continued, "You know, she'd probably chucked it in the nearest thrash can or burn it."

"You're so screwed, no, scratch that, you two are so screwed." He took a drink of his beer again, finding the best words to impose to Draco his current situation.

"A prudish-love-dense girl and a boy with a bad boy and play boy image, yeah, you guys would surely go far."

"I can feel the sincerity of your words." Draco said in an equally sarcastic way. "If our reunion 3 years ago was different, our situation wouldn't have been like this. She wouldn't view me as shag-minded playboy."

"Wanna bet on that Malfoy?" Harry challenged, "With your playboy image that dates back to our Hogwarts days and the way you treated her back then, her view wouldn't drastically change."

"But I love her… I really do…" he said looking at the full moon.

Harry sighed and took the seat opposite of him and with a thoughtful look he asked, "What would you do if he falls in love with another guy or if another guy goes after her."

"You know that wouldn't happen. I'm better than any guard dog." He was looking sharply at Harry as if he just said something blasphemous.

Raising his hands, Harry explained, "you couldn't guard her 24 hours a day, seven times a week . You couldn't fend-off his suitors forever."

"Then I'd kill."

Harry sputtered on his drink.

"You'd kill for her?"

"No." He covered up. "I'd kill that guy."

Harry has nothing more to say and a companionable silence came as he nursed his drink while Draco stared at the moon and smiled wistfully to it.

Then Hermione's gentle singing voice drifted through her room and into Harry's bedroom balcony of which they currently occupied. Closing his eyes, he listened to her…

Hermione was annoyed, one would think that she should be crestfallen after having her 3 manuscript rejected consecutively but she isn't. Hermione just feels more motivated every time her manuscript is rejected, it must be her vindictive side.

And as she lay in her bed that night after having her third manuscript for the month rejected, she was meditating her editor's major comment. She couldn't feel that the male and female protagonists are in love with one another.

She thought that maybe the editor couldn't feel the main characters were in love because she herself had never been in love, well, she had been if you'd count childhood infatuation as one. This was the reason why she was in deep thought yesterday at the café just before the ferret annoyed the living day lights out of her.

She has been dwelling in the fantasy of falling in love for a long time that it seeps into her manuscript. They weren't authentic but fantasies, idealism. She thinks it could be remedied if she falls in love for real. BUT she only wants to fall in love with HER soul mate.

But it is an impossible impossible for her to find her soul mate at the moment. The only person around her right now is that ferret and HE could NOT be her soul mate! Absolutely NOT! And as she was thinking this her ipod started playing 'Glory of God' and she started singing along.

"Cause like a knight in shining armour from a long time ago." Hermione sung along the lyrics.

"just in time I'll save the day take you to my castle faraway." Draco softly sung along with her in Harry's balcony.

"just tell me when you would want to leave and at once I'll take you away." He whispered so low that he himself could barely hear himself.

"Just where are you? I want to fall in love now. I'm ready for love…." She murmured quietly as she drifted to sleep dreaming of a love that is yet to come and strange enough, her unconscious mind conjured a knight on top of a fiery steed with moonlight pale locks and silver-grey eyes.

A/N: It's my valentines' gift to all of you^^! Hope you like that!


End file.
